la cierta pero nueva e increible historia de kick buttowski
by rosa blanca 412
Summary: kick ya no esta en mellobrook y vuelve mas cambiado que nunca lo siento pero esta historia no es kindall kickxoc
1. Chapter 1

CH1: EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA

era Un día tranquilo en mellowbrook bueno quizas no tan patada PORQUE tranquilo buttowski estába en la cima

de el pico de la viuda listo párr saltar SE LANZO Decidido a HACER Una acrobacia increible Pero en Momento de la ONU

mal la Cosa salio y ACABO montaña rodando abajo, Cuando paro estába LLENO de cortes, moratones, sangre le caia

Por La Cara, sí levanto e Intento ir al hospital, llego tambaleandose y le atendió Una camilla

y sí lo llevron PORQUE le tenian Que Operar del Brazo le Dijeron Que No Se preocupara.

Al dia siguiente patada estába durmiendo en la habitación del hospital, en Cuanto le desperto la enfermera.

enfermera: buenos dias dormilon

Kick: él Donde Estoy? y ¿quien eres tu?

enfermera: oh perdon yo soy la enfermera y gabrielle Estas en EL hospitas, Llegaste muy malherido y te tuvieron Que Operar del Brazo Derecho, tambien

te tuvieron Que vendar la cabeza y sin Tienes esguinze en el tobillo Izquierdo, te tendras Que quedaràs par de dias en la ONU OS Observación

patear: mi familia vendra Dentro de Rato ONU

enfermera: todavia no han del DADO Senales, lo intentaremos de nuevo

patear: ohh vale.

Pasaron los dias y Nadie vino a ver una patada ESO le preocupo, y CUANDO le Dieron el alta Se Fue un Su Casa llamo a la

puerta, Nadie le abrió ESO le extraño, pico de nuevo espero de nuevo nada, do patinar estába en la colina del

muerto hombre, recogió llego CUANDO do patín, El Viejo azul Que raro era no hubiera Nadie en la calle Pero ESO no le preocupo PORQUE HACIA Calor y la

Gente estába en casa Con El Aire Acondicionado al maximo MoveRSE pecado, Se Fue estafa do patinar al Refugio secreto DÓNDE SE quedo dor mido en do sofá porción

6 horas, CUANDO SE Despertó era de noche sí levanto del sofá y sí Levanto sin aire Frío ASI Que Se Fue de nuevo a casa las luces Esteban encedidas

Llamo a la puerta Pero no le abrieron sí quedo Esperando, escuchaba ruido en su Casa, las luces encendidas Esteban Esperó Durante 45 Minutos

Tomo la indirecta i SE FUE CUANDO salio del barrio de Toda La Familia Venta de casa

harold: SE ACABO sin acrobacias Más

miel: Eso Es Lo mejor ASI no tendremos Más verguenza de el i sos Acciones.

Poco Creo Que nos pasamos un: brianna

brad: vaaaaa Que, me quedo estafa Do habitación!

harold: no, ESO Lo Tiene el que lleva los pantalones en la casa

miel: que te pasa brianna

Kick estába en la calle, Encendio Una hoguera en la basura no podia Creer Lo Que Pasando estába SUS PADRES le habian echado Despues de salir del

Una era el hospital TODO mierda.

Habian Pasado ya 2 Semanas desde lo del Abandono vivia patada en el parque del hasta Que dia un, do tío charlie Que estába Dando paseo sin violencia un sobrino do

patear Que no veia desde hace 7 años PORQUE su hermana Decia Que el Una era mala influecia, sí Acerco i vio una patada dormido en el parque, le levanto i

empezaron a Hablar de Lo Que Pasó Lo Que Hizo Que charlie sí cabreaba

charlie: Espera tu madre DIJO Que yo era mala Una Influencia i ella te abandona, joder

patear: ya lo malo es Que No Se Donde ir Ahora, Creo Que seguire Viviendo en el banco

charlie: no, no, no y mil Veces no, tú te vienes á venir a Vivir conmigo en Broklin en mi apartamento bueno ¿Que me dices?

patear: claro sueros genial Pero Creo Que Me costara Un Poco Bastante adaptarme Con Todo Lo Que ha Pasado

charlie: no te Preocupes voy yo a Cuidar de ti


	2. Chapter 3

EMPEZAR DE CERO.

CH1 EL DIA A DIA.

Yo solo soy la creadora de la historia y solo de algunos personajes.

Doble d se levantó de la cama cansado, sin ganas de nada. El había cambiado mucho en solo 2 años, pero evitaba que la gente se diera cuenta, se ponía la ropa de siempre y la gorra de siempre. El pelo le había crecido un poco, pero no mucho, tenía una mezcla entre castaño oscuro y negro.

Bajo las escaleras, la casa estaba vacía, el le decía a todo el mundo que sus padres estaban de viaje o algo así. Porque sabía que si contaba la verdad tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, miro las fotos que habían en el mostrador, cogió las llaves y La mochila salió corriendo de casa para ver a sus amigos ED Y EDDY.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las calles para llegar a la parada del autobús y llego justo a tiempo, pero Eddy parecía enojado y nervios:

-Hey cabeza de calcetín donde estabas yo i Ed te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho.

-perdonad chico, pero me retrase, lo siento

-Da igual cabeza de calcetín si, total ya esta aquí- Los 3 chicos se subieron al autobús, nada más el subir ya empezaban los insultos y las burlas , fueron rápidamente a los asientos del fondo i se pusieron a hablar, pero con todas las risas y mofas de los demás les parecía imposible poder estar tranquilos, ellos ya no eran unos críos de 13 años no, tenían los 15 y habían crecido significativamente en solo 2 años.

Nazz: se había vuelto mucho más atractiva físicamente, pero se había transformado en una borde, egoísta y, superficial. Era una animadora, pero era mala con todo el mundo que no fuera animadora o atleta o simplemente era popular. Y se había hecho muy amiga de Jenny, Anna y Lana.

Kevin: se transformo en el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Se hizo así en el chico más popular de la escuela sus mejores amigos Josh y Jake, ellos 3 se hicieron los mejores amigos según ellos y los del instituto. Se convirtieron en niños pijos y condescendientes.

Rolf: Por su parte rolf aunque no fuera amigo de kevin, ni fuera deportista aún así era respetado i temido por sus compañeros por el estar en el equipo de lucha i por ser incluso más alto que algunos profesores i su musculatura estaba bastante desarrollado.

Sarah: La hermana menor de Ed con 12 años le había crecido el cabello hasta conseguir una media melena, con el paso del tiempo su madre le empezó a consentir todo, incluso lo más extravagante, desde un simple peine hasta un par de pendientes con diamantes, haciendo así que ed tuvo que conformar-se con lo justo, incluso le tuvieron que quitar cosas por la hermana.

Jhonny: jhonny a diferencia de Kevin, Rolf u otras chicos no era popular, pero tenía sus amigos Fernando, clarck y, Hugo. Esos 4 amigos se pasaban el día entero en las nubes, eso no era malo, pero acabaron creyendo que sus fantasías de ser superhéroes o de mundos extraños, todo era verdad. La gente no se metía con ellos porque pensaban que tenían algún problema o algo así.

Jimmy: estaba exactamente igual que siempre, pero no llevaba aparatos. Seguía siendo el amigo de Sarah y continua siendo un esnob, que también se metía con los eds.

Las Kankers: Las kankers se convirtieron en las mafiosas del instituto, eran como criminales, pero peor. Las kankers todavía seguían y hacían daño a los eds, aún vivían en el parque de caravanas, pero no les faltaba de nada porque robaban de todo.

*todos tenían algo en común, todos odiaban a los eds*

**CHAPTER 2:** LA GOTA QUE COLMA EL VASO

Los eds caminaban por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada rezando por no chocar con algún deportista, por la paliza. Tuvieron suerte porque no vieron a nadie, las cosas estaban tranquilas demasiado tranquilas se preocuparon y cuando acabaron las clases salieron corriendo pero, no fueron al autobús, tampoco por el camino de siempre, se fueron por el callejón pero de malas todos los chicos estaban allí. 7 se llevaron a Ed, otros 6 se llevaron a Eddy y el resto rodearon a doble d.

Pov ed

No se que esta pasando, pero me entra mucho miedo veo a mis compañeros acercándose, y a mi hermana sentándose i arrenglandose las uñas, le salió una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, los deportistas me rodearon y empezaron a insultarme.

-GILIPOLLAS!

-HIJO DE PUTA !

-FRIKY!

-IMBECIL!

-SUBNORMAL!

Me entran ganas de lloras, oigo a mi hermana reírse estrepitosamente, siento golpes en mi cuerpo, me dan puñetazos y patadas no noto el brazo, pero siento algo húmedo en mi cara. Oigo que alguien dice.

-Creo que es suficiente nos largamos

Siento alegría i me levanto del suelo, pero al momento me entra el pánico y voy dando tumbos, para intentar donde estábamos antes, veo a eddy apoyado en un árbol, me contó que le empezaron a dar patadas, a pegarle, me acerco a el, empieza a vomitar sangre, el problema es que no veo a doble d.

Los chicos buscan a doble d preocupados, oien un gémido en la basura se adentran y ven a doble d allí tirado desangrándose pero consciente, se levanta y sale de la basura, ellos le ven con temor por todos los cortes y moratones, ven que anda cojo se van a casa de doble d porque no hay nadie y se curan las heridas con alcohol, reponiendo el brazo, poniendo vendas etc… mientras se quejaban.

-Esto es una mierda chicos lo hemos intentado todo TODO!. Ojala pudiéramos desaparecer.

-chicos estoy cansado por todo esto, no tengo nada por lo que quedarme aquí .

-estoy cansado de mi familia, siempre me dicen que el que mi hermano se fuera es mi culpa y no valgo nada.

-caballeros, caballeros creo que se están precipitando.

-cierra la boca doble d

-mirad chicos hoy es viernes así que porque no os quedais aquí esta noche y mañana hablamos.

-Bien

-vale.

Era muy temprano todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, bueno casi todo el mundo en el 1600 de Walter street vivía la mujer y el marido solis. Como siempre el marido james solis no estaba en casa. Amanda estaba saliendo del baño y vio a doble d en la ventana de su habitación rápidamente abrió la ventana, el entro como una exsalación se empezaron a besar apasionadamente ella abrió la boca para dejar paso a su lengua.

Mientras se besaban le tiro a la cama y empezó poco a poco a besar su mandibula i el cuello.

Mientras la besaba le iva quitando la ropa interior y la bata, lo tiro por el aire i llego a una esquina el va bajando hasta besar su estomago, luego va besándole la plantilla del pie el tobillo la rodilla, fue subiendo hasta llegar a la ingle empieza a besarle su intimidad haciendo que ella arquee la espalda, empieza meterle la lengua y ella empieza a gemir y el le va frotando el clítoris haciendo que ella grite orgasmicamente haciendo que ella tuviera un orgasmo el se coloca encima de ella y empieza a penetrarla lentamente y cada vez más rápido durante 2horas más o menos estaban tumbados en la cama Amanda fumando un cigarrillo y doble d le hace la pregunta tabú.

-Amanda ¿Por qué te casaste con tu marido?

-Porque me prometió darme lo que quisiera

-entonces…. Le quieres

-claro que le quiero

-entonces porque nos acostamos?

-no qiuero levantarme un dia i pegarme un tiro en la cabeza

-espera te he traido una cosa.

Doble d coge su bolsa y le entrega una rosa roja

-es muy bonita

-no solo eso es perfecta como tu

-doble d no podemos seguir así esto es solo sexo no amor

-yo pensaba que sentías algo por mi, pensaba que me querías

-tú eres un crio, en la vida en voy a querer estar contigo

-así, pues me largo

-si te vas no vuelves nunca

-adiós.


End file.
